Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;March 13th, 2013 - NC Reloaded Scripts Hey everyone! Minor update again, but I've made links on the NC template for the NC reviews featured on the NC Reloaded DVD. ~Spike's Girl ;February 11th, 2013 - Minor AT4W Update Okay, so I've been seriously slacking on this, but it needs to be said. I'm going to unlock all previously locked guides in case people want to work on them, including myself if I stop being lazy. lol I will also note that all those early guides linked in blue are not actually done, just set up by me as a page only. ~Spike's Girl ;January 23rd, 2013 - NC Returns I won't get into my overall thoughts on the NC's return, aside that I will be watching his show once it airs on Feb. 5th. In light of the news, I've unlocked the pages pertaining to the Critic for anyone with a username to edit in details again. Thank you all for your co-operation. :) Update: I have also verified if Demo Reel is over through asking Doug directly. He has confirmed that DR will no longer be running. ~Spike's Girl ;December 29th, 2012 - Serious Business Well, everyone, it's almost the end of 2012. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has dedicated time to building this wiki over the year and improving it bit by bit. It's a lot to handle, but you guys have made things easier than ever. Now, two things of importance. Once again, I have to mention that references to The Nerd must be shown as "The Nerd" and nothing else, again due to Michaud's orders. Second, 2013 is going to be the year where I crack down the hardest I ever have on monitoring this wiki. If I see anything non-TGWTG, whether it be information or flaming, the person who put it there will be automatically banned, no questions asked. I will only allow exceptions if the person had previously made good contributions to this wiki. Control needs to happen and what better time than the start of a new year. Of course, if you aren't the cause of any trouble, then you have no need to worry! lol I still want this place to be fun and relaxed for those who want to show their support for TGWTG. I hope everyone has a happy new year and I'll see you all in 2013! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News March 25th, 2013 *Bootleg Zones: New Style Ninja Tortoise *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Titans #26-50 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Scream and Shout *The League of Inebriated Gentlemen: Strab: American Amber *Thumb Wars: EA & Life After Riccitiello *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dead Space Extraction & DS 2's Severed DLC! March 24th, 2013 *The AngryJoeShow: Walking Dead: Survival Instinct *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 3 *Sage Reviews: Gears of War: Judgment *Infomercialism: Edge of Glory *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Dark Shadows March 23rd, 2013 *Hagan Reviews: God of Vampires *Vangelus: V-Build - Ironhide (Transformers Prime) *WTFIWWY: Live - The Secret Canine Jihad *Last on the Bandwagon: Okami March 22nd, 2013 *Music Movies: Yellow Submarine *50 Shades of Green: Ep. 6 - Dreaming...of Her *Nash: March Madness Megastream *Scene It: Halloween *Video Games Awesome: Lego City Undercover is AWESOME! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Charles Barkley's Shut Up and Jam Gaiden! March 21st, 2013 *Ninja the Mission Force: Bruce Fights Back from the Grave *Bad Movie Beatdown: Wes Craven Presents Don't Look Down *MMO Grinder: SMITE *Weekly Manga Recap: Me and the Devil Blues *Nerd To The Third Power: Effects Studios Go Bankrupt *Pixelated Memories: Tyrian 2000 *Review A Day: Crysis 3 March 20th, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: Starship Troopers 3 *The Cinema Snob: I Spit on Your Grave, Part 2 *Phelous (shows): Resident Evil Retribution, Part 2 *Vangelus Reviews: Ratchet (Transformers Prime) March 19th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: The King and I *Ninja the Mission Force: NtMF 2 First Look *Comic Book Issues: Avengers Arena #1-3 *Video Games Awesome: Pre-PAX Paddy's Day Show and Trailer *Projector: The Croods *BT Podcast: Hymens and Disco Knife Fights March 18th, 2013 *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): Man with the Screaming Brain *Bootleg Zones: Mexican Bootleg Turtles *Atop the Fourth Wall: Titans Retrospective: The Titans #1-25 *Projector: Welcome to the Punch *Review A Day: Gears of War: Judgment March 17th, 2013 *Video Game Confessions: Simon Belmont *Sage Reviews: God of War: Ascension *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 4 - The Virgin Heart *Hang On A Second: Ghostbusters 2 *Hagan Reviews: Poultrygeist *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Dudley Do-Right *PeanutButterGamer (show): Hey You, Pikachu! March 16th, 2013 *50 Shades of Green: Ep. 5 - Cementing the Outline *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Little Things by One Direction *WTFIWWY: Live - Snowflame Feels No Pants *Vangelus: V-Build - Fortress Maximus (Kabaya) *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - The Call *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dead Space 2 *Shaun K.: Blistered Thumbs Roundtable - Neverwinter Beta Weekend 2 March 15th, 2013 *Music Movies: The Magical Mystery Tour *Ninja the Mission Force: NtMF Season 2 Trailer *Shinkara: Atelier Ayesha *Zeitgeist Game Review: SimCity 5 *GView: Bit.Trip Runner 2, Hammerwatch, Dream! *BT Podcast: Tackle the Vagina *Review A Day: Tomb Raider March 14th, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Set Up (with Rap Critic) *Anime Abandon: Macross Plus, Part 1 *Video Games Awesome: God of War: Ascension is AWESOME! *Weekly Manga Recap: Arachnid *Nerd To The Third Power: Oz The Great and Powerful *Taylor H.: Gameplay Showcase - Bit.Trip Presents Runner 2 *Anime Basics: Valentine's Day vs. White Day March 13th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: I Spit on Your Grave, Part 1 *Phelous (shows): Resident Evil Retribution, Part 1 *Shameful Sequels: Starship Troopers 2 *Vangelus Reviews: The Joker Arkham Asylum (Play Arts Kai) *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Neverwinter *Thumb Wars: Assassins, Pirates & Annual Sequels *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dead Space March 12th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - What the F*** was Up with Where the Wild Things Are *The AngryJoeShow: Tomb Raider Review *Comic Book Issues: OMIT Commentary March 11th, 2013 *Bum Reviews Oz the Great and Powerful *Atop the Fourth Wall: JLA/Titans: The Technis Imperative *Renegade Cut: Black and White *JesuOtaku Reviews: Anime Derby Winter Season 2013 - Round 2 Part 2 *RetroActive: 5 Favorite Video Game Characters *Last on the Bandwagon: Psychonauts (The Blooper Reel) March 10th, 2013 *Obscurus Lupa: Lupa & Linkara - Power Rangers: Alpha's Magical Christmas *Sage Reviews: Tomb Raider *Hang On A Second: Ghostbusters *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Battleship March 9th, 2013 *Twatty Who Reviews: The End of Time, Part 2 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings: "Oz: The Great and Powerful" and "Dead Man Down" *WTFIWWY: Live - Chillin' Out, Maxin', Relaxin' March 8th, 2013 *50 Shades of Green: Ep. 4 - The Hollow Female Protagonist *Music Movies: Help! *The Cinema Snob: The Cinema Snob DVD Trailer *Rap Critic Reviews: Drake's "Started From the Bottom" vs. Notorious B.I.G.'s "Juicy" *Diamanda Hagan: Mama Vlog *Zeitgeist Game Review: Tomb Raider 2013 (PC) March 7th, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Prometheus (Part 2) *Ninja the Mission Force: NtMF Season 2 Teaser *MMO Grinder: TERA *Nerd To The Third Power: King of the Nerds! *Weekly Manga Recap: Otaku no Musume-san *Pixelated Memories: Top 5 Retro Bosses *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Deus Ex Human Revolution: The Missing Link DLC March 6th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Chick: Disney Needs More Gay *Bootleg Zones: Turtles Fighters *The Cinema Snob: Debbie Does Dallas *Shameful Sequels: American Psycho 2 *Vangelus Reviews: Batman Arkham Asylum (Play Arts Kai) *Video Games Awesome: Tomb Raider is AWESOME! *Shinkara: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance March 5th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Son of the Mask *Video Games Awesome: Runner 2 is AWESOME! *BT Podcast: Give Jesus the Glove *Review A Day: Mass Effect 3 Citadel March 4th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Titans Retrospective: Team History *The AngryJoeShow: Metal Gear Rising Review *Thumb Wars: Making Money at What Cost? March 3rd, 2013 *Manic Episodes: Charmed (Season 2) *Infomercialism: Uro Club *Projector: Shelter (AKA 6 Souls) *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Conan the Barbarian (2011) *Review A Day: Fighting is Magic March 2nd, 2013 *Twatty Who Reviews: The End of Time, Ep. 1 *WTFIWWY: Live - Flight of the SUV *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - The Last Exorcism Part II March 1st, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Madagascar 3 *Music Movies: A Hard Day's Night *Shameful Sequels: Fred 3 *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Vacation! *BT Podcast: Butt-Hurt in the Q-Zone *Taylor H.: Full Nippon Ichi Event Recap *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content